


Dans les brumes de Londres

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qu’est-ce un Auror pouvait attendre d’un Mangemort ? Une nuit pleine de haine fervente et un sommeil … éternel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dans les brumes de Londres

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrite pour Spookyronny @ LJ

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas permis une sortie de ce genre, mais étant débordé depuis le retour en force de la milice des partisans de Tous-Les-Sorciers-Savent-Qui, et n’ayant pas eu de compagnie agréable depuis un temps certain, il était venu. Il savait que ce lieu n’était pas le plus approprié pour lui, surtout étant un Auror, mais il se sentait trop seul pour résister. Un homme n’avait cessé de le dévorer des yeux depuis qu’il avait mis les pieds dans ce bar, un homme d’une haute stature et qui pourtant avait cette habilité à ne pas se faire remarquer. Un visage creusé, des lèvres fines sous une barbe naissante, des yeux sombres cachés par des mèches rebelles, il était attirant. Leurs yeux s’étaient croisés à plusieurs reprises, leurs corps semblaient inexorablement s’appeler, et les bières, qu’ils enchaînaient à une vitesse bien trop rapide, menaçaient de les faire céder à chaque instant. Mais même en solution extrême de dépannage, qu’est-ce un Auror pouvait attendre d’un Mangemort ? Une nuit pleine de haine fervente et un sommeil … éternel.


End file.
